This invention relates to the support for a bearing arrangement in a housing formed by a casting, pressure casting, extrusion or injection moulding or like processes. Particularly but not exclusively the invention relates to the provision of supports for bearings for bevel or helical pinion shafts in a cast gear box housing in a so called flying gear design.